Domesticity
by Redluna
Summary: A look into the life of Arthur and Eames after they finally decide to settle down. Or, at least, their version of it.


This is a small meme that I filled out for Arthur and Eames with some small stories. I thought I would publish it on here to see if anyone would enjoy them.

**Word Count: **1,038

* * *

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**

Arthur normally winds up wrapped around Eames whenever they lie down anywhere, even if it's just for a doze. The other man is too much like a teddy bear for his own good and he radiates a warmth that Arthur, who is always cold, constantly seeks out.

But there are sometimes when Eames wakes up from a rare nightmare or gets lost in bad memories of his father and Arthur lets the man wind his arms around him instead because he knows it gives Eames comfort to have him close.

* * *

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**

It took Arthur awhile to feel comfortable enough around Eames to show him. It wasn't until they had been together for a year and three months, after they've given up any pretense of living apart and have moved into a place of their own.

Then is the time he drags his guitar out from where he's been hiding it. He sits down on the couch while Eames is in the shower. He plucks at a few strings, pretending that he's tuning the guitar instead of just being nervous. He gives up on being nervous in the end, though, because he's faced worse than this.

He has an actual song going by the time Eames comes out of the shower. He hears the wet footsteps stop by the couch and he tenses for a moment before he realizes that Eames is _singing_. It's enough to jerk Arthur out of playing, head snapping up to Eames who just grins and steals a kiss before heading off the bedroom, humming the song as he goes.

Arthur doesn't hide his guitar after that and Eames starts making lists of songs he wants the two of them to try.

* * *

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning?**

If you asked anyone who knew the two of them, they would say Arthur. But in reality it's Eames. Arthur tends to take quick showers, just taking care of the necessities before slipping out to dry off and slick his hair back into its proper style. Eames is the one who likes to wake up early for long soaks in the bath or to just stand in the shower, enjoying the heat of the shower. He always shares with Arthur, though, if you count sharing as wrangling the man into the shower when he comes into the bathroom. Arthur always gripes about it, but, like most things about Eames, he doesn't really mind.

* * *

**What they order from take out?**

Anything really, so long as it isn't Mexican. Arthur doesn't like the way it nearly all of it burns across his tongue and Eames always flashes back to that one unfortunate time with heartburn.

* * *

**What is the most trivial thing they fight about?**

They get into "fake" fights, actually. It happens when one of them thinks that things need to get more interesting in their lives and, in most cases, end with the winner of the argument fucking the other into the bed.

* * *

**Who does most of the cleaning?**

Arthur because he's a stress cleaner. Whenever he reaches any sort of roadblock he calms himself down by taking care of whatever messes are in the house. Eames claims that he leaves piles of things around the house just so that Arthur will have something to clean (and maybe he's telling the truth).

* * *

**What has a season pass in their DVR?**

Mad Men, for snooty reasons. (Eames says it's because Arthur needs his "style porn" and Arthur hits him upside the head for it each time. Although he puts Project Runway on the list too so he really can't deny it.) Nearly all the BBC shows are on there too, though, from Doctor Who and Torchwood to Merlin and Sherlock.

* * *

**Who controls the netflix queue?**

Arthur use to since he thought he was the only one who could be trusted to pick out something good. But then he comes back early from a job one night to find Eames sitting on the couch with a glass of red wine, sniffling over Casablanca. From then on he lets Eames choose the movies too, cuddling up against him for most of them just because he can.

* * *

**Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working?**

Unless it's a really major problem one of them is usually able to fix it on their own. They've had plenty of jobs that cause them to get by with a lot less, after all. If it's something electric, though, they tend to call out for help.

* * *

**Who steals the blankets?**

Eames tends to get so warm on most nights that he pushes the blankets off entirely and Arthur steals them in his sleep until he wakes up wrapped up like a burrito without knowing why.

* * *

**Who leaves their stuff around?**

Whenever they're working the place is a mess. Eames will leave his art supplies spread out across the kitchen table while Arthur keeps his files and open Moleskine on the coffee table and couch. They just roll their eyes at those that scold them for it, though, since _they're_ still able to find their stuff and navigate around it just fine.

* * *

**Who remembers to the buy the milk?**

Whoever opens up the fridge and sees it's gone or expired.

* * *

**Who remembers anniversaries?**

Arthur expected that it would be him because remembering important information like that is his _job_. It was something he was even more convinced of when Eames let him take a job right around their first anniversary. But he still sent the man flowers and a watch that Arthur would classify as too flashy and gaudy but Eames loves it so that's what he gets.

Yet when he heads back his hotel it's to find Eames their, leaning against the main desk with a bouquet of orchids ("Because they're elegant and beautiful just like you, darling."). The man pulls him into a kiss before Arthur can even ask what he's doing there and then announces that they have dinner reservations to keep.

They make a point of spending their anniversaries together from then on so they can lavish their love upon each other as freely as they like.


End file.
